


A Simple Reminder

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Cufflinks, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gags, Jealous Harry, Leather, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry walks in on Roxy and Eggsy kissing in preparation for some upcoming undercover work, he makes plans to remind Eggsy who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from madqueenjes! The prompt read: Prompt request- How about Harry walking in on Roxy and Eggsy making out and whispering sweet nothings to each other (in prep for an extensive undercover operation as a couple) and Harry getting super jealous and reminding Eggsy who he belongs to? <3
> 
> I am all about some reminding Eggsy who he belongs to and instead of a tumblr ficlet, it kind of turned into a full blown thing of its own.
> 
> Thanks to Moonblossom and Zwaluw for giving this a quick poke.

Harry could hear Roxy’s giggle followed by Eggsy’s low murmur and he slipped into the room, with a practiced silent step. Eggsy’s hand was cupping Roxy’s face as he whispered how much he loved her before leaning in for what looked like another kiss, given the swollen nature of Roxy’s lips. Harry’s eyes narrowed as Eggsy’s lips moved down Roxy’s jaw and his teeth scraped over the column of her throat, drawing a small gasp from her. Eggsy chuckled when Roxy’s hand tangled in his hair and she dragged him back up for a kiss. 

“Mm, we have an audience, love.” She grinned against his lips as she spoke.

Turning, Eggsy smiled when he spotted Harry. “Hello, gorgeous. Here to join us?”

Harry arched a brow at them as the indicator in the corner of his glasses lit up indicating Merlin was accessing his feed. Merlin’s voice sounded in his ear. “Harry, have you seen- Oh, good, you found them- I’d sent them off to see if they could get comfortable for that mission they’re going on as a couple together in a week… I need you all down here. Kay’s got himself in a spot of trouble.”

“Need you all at Merlin’s. Kay’s in trouble again.” Harry nodded to them, though the tension had bled out of him. He offered a small smile when Eggsy quipped something about ‘Kay’s in trouble. Must be Tuesday.’

The three of them worked with Merlin for several hours to get Kay’s arse out of trouble before Harry returned to his office, his hand sliding over the small of Eggsy’s back as he did. He kissed Eggsy’s temple. “See you at home, darling.”

Eggsy winked at him. “See you at home.”

It was another few hours before Harry could escape the office. But escape he had and he was waiting on Eggsy in his favorite chair with a martini in one hand. Laid across his lap were a set of leather cuffs and a tie Eggsy had accidentally ruined with toothpaste… Harry hadn’t really minded though. After all, he’d kept it back for a situation such as this.

He heard Eggsy’s key in the lock, his name on Eggsy’s lips, all the little noises of him coming in and slipping out of various bits and bobs of his wardrobe before coming into the sitting room and freezing at the sight of Harry sitting there as he was. Harry watched as Eggsy swallowed and then licked over his lips in a deliberate manner. 

“Shall I go upstairs then?” Eggsy watched Harry, tipping his head to the side in question.

“Have you eaten?” Harry’s fingers slid over the the silk of the tie.

Eggsy smiled. “Grabbed a bite with Rox.” He paused, a slow smile spreading over his lips before he put his hands behind his back. “So I’m not hungry… Daddy.”

Harry took in a slow, controlled breath at that. Little shit. Taking a sip of his martini he waited before nodding. “Upstairs with you then. I want you stripped, your suit hung and you knelt beside the bed. You were _very_ naughty today. I’ve not quite made up my mind what I should do to punish you yet.”

A small pout crossed Eggsy’s face, but underneath it was a grin Harry knew all too well. “Yes, Daddy.” He turned and headed for the stairs, looking over his shoulder at Harry once before he disappeared up them.

Harry grinned into his martini as he sipped at it, giving Eggsy time to finish undressing before he took his glass to the kitchen. With a small smile on his lips, he gathered the tie and cuffs before starting upstairs with them. He found Eggsy kneeling on his cushion beside the bed, naked as instructed. 

“My good boy.” Harry stroked Eggsy’s hair as he deposited the cuffs and tie on the bed before starting to partially undress himself. He slipped out of his jacket, hanging it up. 

Harry’s movements were a purposeful tease. His tie went next, placed in its spot on their shared tie rack before his shoes were untied and set with no small amount of reverence in the bottom of the closet.

Eggsy let out a little whine when Harry popped his cufflinks out and began rolling up his sleeves though. Harry arched a brow at him. “What was that, darling?”

“That ain’t fair, Daddy.” Eggsy squirmed on his cushion..

A small, dark chuckle escaped Harry. “No, I rather suppose it isn’t. And do you think it was fair, allowing me to walk in and find you making out with Roxanne Morton this afternoon, darling boy?”

Eggsy sucked in a breath. “Daddy! You know-”

“Ah-” Harry held up a hand. “I know _now_. You gave me absolutely no warning. I trust you absolutely, Eggsy. I knew the moment I saw you that there was a bloody good reason for it. But you still didn’t tell me.” He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“Daddy, please. Let me make it up to you.” Eggsy licked over his bottom lip. “I can be good.”

Harry smiled at that. “Mm, I know you can. That’s exactly what I had in mind. Get the cuffs and the tie and come over here to me.”

Eggsy slipped off his cushion, but he did not rise to his feet. He put the tie and leather cuffs carefully between his teeth before crawling toward Harry. When he reached Harry, Eggsy knelt again. Harry took the cuffs from his mouth and buckled them around Eggsy’s wrists, but left the tie dangling from his mouth.

“You’re going to moan for me. But you’re not going speak. So I’m going to gag you with this tie. It will allow all those pretty little noises you make to come through loud and clear, but not allow you to speak. Am I clear?”

The answer Harry got was a low moan and Eggsy nodding his head as he gripped his thighs, squirming where he knelt on the floor.

“Good boy.” Harry moved around behind Eggsy and pulled the tie snug, knotting it behind his head but slipping his fingers beneath it, testing to make sure there was enough slack. “Comfortable. You’ll let me know if it pinches or pulls. Actively say your safe words for me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sucked in a breath and called out, “Oxfords not Brogues!” around the tie. While it was muffled, Eggsy wasn’t truly as gagged as Harry said he would be and it was obvious he’d be able to spit it out with a bare amount of work. 

Harry stroked his hair. “Good boy. I love you.” He moved to the bed and sat on the side of it before patting his lap. Now,“I do believe it’s time for us to start. Come now, Eggsy, across my lap.”

With a small whine against the gag, Eggsy crawled across Harry’s lap, draping himself face down and squirming until he was comfortable. Harry smirked as he watched, letting a hand trail down the center of Eggsy’s back, admiring the way his muscles moved beneath the skin.

“Hands back.” Harry grasped the cuffs with his left hand as Eggsy crossed his arms behind himself. “That’s my good boy.” His right hand ran over the swell of Eggsy’s arse. “Bloody beautiful you are.” 

Eggsy squirmed and Harry brought his hand down for the first sharp slap, drawing a moan out of Eggsy. Harry smiled at the way Eggsy’s pale skin pinked almost immediately and set to slapping his skin. He aimed his blows all around the meat of Eggsy’s arse, occasionally striking the underneath of Eggsy’s cheek lightly to sting and make Eggsy gasp and plead behind the gag. Eggsy’s hips worked, hardened cock rutting against Harry’s leg and Harry gave a particularly sharp slap.

“Ah- if you muss my suit you really will be in trouble. If you can take everything I give you, you’ll be rewarded.”

A long, low moan left Eggsy at that and he stilled in Harry’s lap as Harry ran his hands over the reddened flesh, pinching and pulling at it as he did. “Mm, look at you. So eager to please me. I knew you could be good.” Eggsy moaned again at Harry’s words and then gasped against the fabric in his mouth as Harry’s fingers slid between his cheeks, teasing over him.

“Soon enough, my dear boy…” Harry grinned to himself before patting Eggsy. “Up you go. Middle of the bed.”

Eggsy scrambled to agree, slipping out of Harry’s lap and arranging himself on his stomach in the middle of the bed, his arms stretched over his head toward where the hooks on the headboard were. Harry smiled as he watched, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so, pulling it out of his trousers as well. He removed his socks and padded barefoot to the dresser to snag the lube, otherwise staying dressed. He met Eggsy’s eyes. “Oh, did you think I would undress all the way?”

Harry clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid you haven’t earned that tonight. No, I think I want to remind you that you’re mine and that I’ll keep you debauched if I wish.” He watched with satisfaction as Eggsy’s eyes glazed over just that much more at his words, sending Eggsy just a touch deeper into that space he so desperately craved sometimes.

After climbing on the bed beside Eggsy, Harry clipped the leather cuffs to the headboard and ran a comforting hand over Eggsy’s back. “Beautiful.” He admired the way Eggsy arched into his hand and praised him. “Such a good boy for me.” Harry shifted down to kneel between Eggsy’s legs and urged him up to his knees. “Come on, up you go, that’s it.”

Harry smiled as he leaned in, giving a sharp nip to Eggsy’s arse before carefully taking his glasses off and setting them aside. Taking his time he nipped at Eggsy again drawing a moan from him. He nudged Eggsy’s legs a bit wider before leaning in and licking over him, pressing his tongue against him. Eggsy pressed back slightly as Harry laved his tongue over him, teasing Eggsy and circling his hole as he used his thumbs to make tiny circles beside his tongue and then pull slightly, opening Eggsy more for him.

Eggsy moaned, gasping as Harry pressed his tongue in, making small circles with it as he began to to slowly fuck Eggsy, working on loosening him, wanting to draw out more of the breathless little moans he was hearing. Harry needed more of those broken little cries. More of those muttered, barely-comprehensible pleas of ‘Daddy’ from behind the tie in Eggsy’s mouth.

He nearly growled as he licked at Eggsy’s hole, dipping his tongue into him as far as he could, hands pressing him further apart so he could get deeper. Eggsy’s moans took on a more desperate quality and Harry turned his head, nipping at the tender flesh on the inside of Eggsy’s cheek when his hips jerked away from Harry’s tongue.

“Fuck, look at you,” Harry panted before licking a broad stripe up Eggsy’s arse, drawing a keening cry from Eggsy. He reached up and yanked the knot loose. “I want to hear you beg me.” Harry landed a sharp slap to Eggsy’s arse.

“Daddy, fuck, Daddy, please. Need it. Need you.” Eggsy whimpered as he rubbed his face on the bed, rolling his hips for Harry.

Harry brought his hand down on Eggsy’s arse again. “You’re mine. My gorgeous boy. It would serve you well to remember that in the future.”

Eggsy gasped rocking back. “Just yours. I know, Daddy! Fuck, please! I know. I’m sorry. I swear. I swear I’ll ask next time. Just fuck me. _Please_ fuck me. Need you to remind me. Remind me who I belong to. Fuck, make it where I remember when I sit down tomorrow.”

“Fucking filthy boy.” Harry undid his trousers with one hand as he snagged the lube with the other.

“Jesus, love when you swear, Daddy. Sounds so good, those filthy words coming out of your mouth. Fuck.” Eggsy panted against the bed, his hips making little circles.

Harry slicked his fingers before pushing two into Eggsy without warning, causing Eggsy’s head to come up and drawing a low, ragged moan from him. “Oh fuck me, yes.”

He curled his fingers inside Eggsy, already working to brush over his prostate, making Eggsy cry out and drop his head back down. 

“Daddy, Daddy! Oh fuck me, please!” Eggsy squirmed, tugging at the cuffs, where he was held to the bed. “I- god, please.”

“Impatient.” Harry clicked his tongue. “Whatever will I do with you?”

Eggsy rocked back on Harry’s fingers. “Fuck me. Fuck me and make me beg, that’s what you should do, Daddy.” Eggsy panted as he spoke. “Remind me who I belong to.”

Harry leaned in, biting Eggsy as he worked his fingers in Eggsy, listening to Eggsy howl in a combination of pleasure and pain. He didn’t let up, working Eggsy open as he sat back up, watching Eggsy squirm beneath him. “God, that’s it.”

Whimpering, Eggsy begged. “Need your cock, Daddy. Need you to fuck me now. I’m ready, please, I’m ready.” 

Relenting, Harry withdrew his fingers with one last slap to Eggsy’s arse and drew himself out through his boxers, still not bothering to undress anymore than he already was. He slicked himself as he watched Eggsy, eyes roaming over the reddened flesh of his arse, the mark he’d raised with his teeth. Moaning, Harry stroked himself a few times before leaning forward and wrapping a hand around himself, bracing his other hand against Eggsy’s hip as he pushed forward.

Eggsy’s moan was perfection as Harry started to sink into him, enjoying how he was just shy of too tight. Harry loved when he opened him just enough to where it took them both a minute to adjust and he had to go slow. Inch by excruciating inch, Harry pressed in, drawing soft pants, moans, and whimpers from both of them. Sweat rolled off his nose and hit Eggsy’s back, making Eggsy shiver.

“Fuck, Daddy, you’re perfect,” Eggsy breathed out when Harry was fully sheathed in him, both of Harry’s hands wrapped around Eggsy’s hips.

Harry waited a moment, panting softly as they adjusted. With the experimental thrust of his hips both of them moaned, Eggsy, shifting slightly so he was up on his elbows, more comfortable, his head dropped forward. “God, Daddy, come on.”

The sound of Harry’s palm striking Eggsy’s skin was loud and Eggsy’s head came up as he cried out. 

“Fuck yeah, hurt me. That’s it.” Eggsy rocked back against him as Harry snapped his hips forward. His left hand gripped Eggsy’s hip with bruising force as he fucked Eggsy.

There was nothing easy or gentle about the way Harry went about fucking Eggsy, occasionally smacking Eggsy’s arse and drawing a shuddering gasp from Eggsy amidst the little breathless cries. God, it was perfect, the way Eggsy responded and Harry dropped his hand back down, gripping both his hips and allowing his thrusts to become rougher. 

Eggsy moaned under Harry. “Fuck. Touch me. I need it. Need you to- please, Daddy.” He panted as he rocked back against Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Oh god, please.”

Harry groaned as he watched. “Are you going to behave?”

“Swear it. Fuck! Swear it, Daddy. Just fucking touch me.” Eggsy whined, dropping his head again.

Letting his hand slide under Eggsy, his hips starting to falter in their rhythm, Harry wrapped his hand around Eggsy, stroking him with long, rough thrusts that he knew Eggsy loved. His thumb stroked over the head, causing Eggsy’s hips to jerk forward. 

“Oh please, please, Daddy, let me come. I need it.” Eggsy whimpered as he pressed his face to the bed. 

Harry sped his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm as he stroked Eggsy. “Come for me, precious boy. Fuck, that’s it.” He groaned as Eggsy trembled beneath him. Eggsy’s cry as he came, trembling and clenching around Harry was enough to make Harry groan low. “Fucking filthy boy.” He moaned as he worked Eggsy, rocking into him hard. It only took a few more rough thrusts before Harry was spilling into Eggsy, moaning his name as he stilled against him

Leaning down over Eggsy’s back he kissed between his shoulders and reached up with a trembling hand to unclip his wrists. “Good boy. God, beautiful, good boy.”

Eggsy huffed a little appreciative noise. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Harry nuzzled his temple, resting like that for a few minutes as they regained themselves before easing the rest of the way out and managing to stumble to the bath. He cleaned himself up before getting a warm damp cloth and returning to Eggsy. With tender touches he cleaned Eggsy and made absolutely certain he’d not damaged him with their rough play. 

Satisfied, he tossed the cloth in the hamper and removed the cuffs, taking the same care with Eggsy’s wrists before turning down the covers. “In with you.” He smiled as Eggsy curled into the bed without argument, his hair still wild and the look of having been well-fucked about him.

Harry took a few minutes to turn off lights before returning to bed and wrapping Eggsy in his arms as soon as he was settled. “You are perfection,” he murmured as soon as Eggsy’s head was against his chest and he was running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “Utter perfection. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. Thank you for this evening.” He kissed Eggsy’s head before rubbing his back gently with the other hand.

Eggsy nuzzled Harry’s chest before gently placing a kiss there. “Thank you. I love you, Harry… more than anything. Thank you for always taking care of me.” 

With a soft smile at the ceiling. Harry continued stroking his hair. “Always, Eggsy, always.”


End file.
